One of data communication methods which are used in a transmission and reception system which transmits data from a transmitter to a receiver is a method which transmits a clock signal and a data signal by different lines. For example, the communication (e.g. MIPI DSI and MIPI D-PHY) of MIPI standard (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) conforms to such a data communication method. For example, MIPI D-PHY is used for the high-speed data communication to a driver IC of a panel display unit, and with development of the display panel to a high resolution panel in recent years, further speeding-up is required in the data communication of MIPI-D-PHY.
One problem when communication speed is to be increased in the data communication method which transmits the clock signal and the data signal with different lines is in that a skew occurs between the clock signal and the data signal. In case of high-speed communication, the problem of the skew can become a very important problem. For example, a permission range of the skew in communication of the speed of 1.5 Gbps in the transmission and reception system based on the MIPI D-PHY standard is very small with tens to hundreds of ps.
For example, a technique to cancel the skew is known in the Japanese Patent Publications (JP H05-110550A, JP H10-164037A and JP 2004-236019A). However, according to the study of the inventors, there is a room of the improvement in these techniques to cancel the skew.